Getting a Commander Back
by SeraphimVanguard
Summary: A year after the Reaper War, Kaidan left the Normandy and went to Earth to help rebuild. He attends a memorial service for her, it ends up with him chasing after a thief. When finally capturing them, he discovers that Shepard did survive, but was no longer Shepard. She had lost her memory, gained an disrespectful attitude, and had become one of biggest criminals on the planet.
1. Chapter 1: Old War Wounds

Author's Note: Don't get mad at me, but I have changed a lot of details about the destroy ending…well, maybe 'changed' isn't the right word. More like came up with explanations to instantly fix the cons of it— because damn it, I like my Reapers dead, my Mass Effect Relays working, and my EDIs unharmed!

GOD BLESS THE POWER OF FANFICTION!

And on another note: I had looked all over the internet to see if Vega had a name for Kaidan and could only come across a post in a forum that had a good idea.

Anyway, enough rambling, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Old War Wounds

It had been a year since the Reaper War ended, Earth was rebuilding itself on top of the ruins that had felt like graveyards. There was months of looking for bodies…of funerals…of mourning.

However, the Citadel was a different matter, though it was being put back together, people seemed more reluctant to come back after all that had happened to it over the years. First there was the Geth attack, then Cerberus, and then finally the Reapers. It was still up for debate whether or not it would ever be the same…though the rest can be asked of the whole galaxy.

Yet, there is good news. The Relays, which everyone had thought completely destroyed, were repaired very quickly now that scientists had full access to Reaper parts. The Reaper bodies had littered themselves everywhere after Commander Genesis Shepard had triggered the Crucible to destroy them all, a decision that had costed her life.

The commander's death had hit everyone hard, but not as hard as it did for Kaidan Alenko who left the Normandy a few months after the incident, feeling too 'haunted' in that ship. He went to the only place he could stand, and that was helping rebuild the only thing Shepard loved more than him, Earth. There he felt haunted in a good way, he could feel her everywhere even despite the fact that she had rarely seen the place.

Genesis had brought the beginning of a bright future.

He had to remind himself of that every morning he woke up alone, went to the bar that gave him free coffee and breakfast for 'being a hero', lined up the day's commands for workers from his omni-tool, and watched the news. Today the news cast rendered a bad taste in his mouth that ruined his meal. They just had to say her name.

"_The finishing touches are being put on the Commander Shepard memorial just in time for the anniversary of her sacrifice she made for the galaxy. Not only that, but the final preparations for her funeral have been made, put off for so long due to the busy schedule of the council and Alliance command who commented that they did not want to rush her send off a year ago." _

Kaidan grunted as he sipped his coffee and tried to ignore the screen. He had seen that memorial a few times in London. It was a white statue half the size of Big Ben that depicted her standing heroically in her N7 armor with a rifle in hand.

She had looked like some Greek goddess the way they built gardens, water falls, and white stoned plazas around her. These things were accompanied by a museum and of course a gift shop which contents made Kaiden scoff. Her face had become merchandise.

But though the statue was white, Kaidan saw her in color each time: her black hair that was always tied back, that soft, ivory skin, and those almost illuminating eyes that you could never figure out if they were green or blue.

Those eyes…he remembers each time he would look into them…so determined, strong, and focused. He both envied and loved those traits, it was a wonder how she could do it. But he guesses that N7 demanded nothing less.

But when near the end, she seemed more distracted and sometimes looked like she was about to fall on her knees and give up. He had wondered if she did break down when she was finally alone in her cabin at the end of the day. That last night they spent together, well, he was glad to see her released from that, even if it was for a little while. But her stress woke her from that, making her sit at the end of the bed, beside herself.

_Are we going to make it, Kaidan?_

"Hey Dann, can you turn that off?" he asked the bartender he had now come to get acquainted with.

"What's eating you?" he slightly twists toward him from the inside of the counter while drying a mug. Then, glancing at the screen that had just become white noise for him, it had finally clicked what they were saying in the background. He set down the mug and leaned closer to the last human specter to cautiously whisper. "Shepard eh?"

Now he couldn't help but vent his frustration. "They waited a whole year to give her a funeral because 'they were too busy'. Shepard got that line from them all the time— why should that change when she's dead right?"

Dann had nothing to say to that, though he tried to think of something as he stood in silence, awkwardly drying another mug.

Kaidan sighed "Sorry Dann, just old war wounds…" he apologized in hopes to get away from talking about her.

Dann hummed understandably, returning to his work for a few moments while Kaidan ate before asking him another question over his shoulder. "So are going to that thing?"

That caught Kaidan off guard, opening his mouth only to have nothing come out. But it was almost like an act of god saved him through an urgent message on his omni-tool and he didn't have to answer that. Clearing his throat, he quickly chugged down the rest of his coffee and left the rest of his meal as he said goodbye to Dann and rushed out the door.

The message turned out to be a Reaper body that had stiffened in a standing position against a skyscraper had finally collapsed through a freeway, opening an old subway. He had helped clear the remains, but when checking out the subway tunnel, his heart sank. To his misfortune he discovered a sea of bodies of people who had tried to hide here from the Reapers a year ago. Seeing his men carry out about thirty children along with fifth-teen infants and watching them being put into body bags was enough for him to call it a day.

When he went back to the small apartment he was given by the Alliance, he sank on the coach, rubbing his tired eyes, his computer monitor sitting on a desk at his side flashed on with James Vega from the neck up hollering at him. "Hey! Elvis! Get off your el culo and come talk to your amigo!"

Kaidan chuckled at that before lifting up from the coach and going to the computer chair.

At first when Vega started calling him that, Kaidan just shrugged it off until curiosity finally made him ask. That led to Vega telling him a big story about his time in Las Vegas with an Elvis impersonator and said that Kaidan, and a little bit of his hair and sideburns, kinda reminded James of him.

"Hey there Vega." he situated himself in the nice black, leather chair. "Long time no see, still the master of cards up on the Normandy?"

"You know it!" he said proudly. "Been working on that poker face?"

"Haha." Kaidan laughed sarcastically. "So what's up?"

"Check it!" Vega said excitedly and Kaidan leaned closer to the screen a little more to watch as he took a few steps back. The major beamed as he saw him standing smugly, showing off his new N7 armor. "Pretty awesome huh?"

"Yes, very nice." Kaidan sniggered. It had been awhile since they video chatted. Since Vega went through his N7 training, they contacted mostly through e-mail. He never thought it would happen, but he and Vega soon became very good friends.

"It looks nice now, but you should see me wear it in the clubs. Ladies love that N7…"

"haha…yeah, I bet." He warmly joked.

"Well that's my news, what about you cleanup crew? Getting bored yet?"

"I've _been_ bored." Kaidan sighed with defeated. "Some days it is heavy lifting, but most days it's me sitting down at my computer writing a thousand messages in order to keep people straight."

"Wanna come back to the Normandy yet?" Vega teased.

"I miss it a lot…" Kaidan dolefully admitted. "But we're making progress down here, I hope the council can say the same." He paused for a moment when coming to a realization. "You know, I'm their spectre, but I haven't heard from them in forever."

Vega scratched his head uncomfortably "Yeah…about that…"

"Vega?"

"Um, Doc had…well I guess _demanded_ them not to bother you as long as you are working on Earth. She said something like 'he needs time before he can assume any responsibilities' or whatever."

"Huh…all this time I thought they had forgotten me. Human specters have always caused them trouble." He lightly jokes.

Vega faintly chuckled, a little unsure whether it was safe to laugh at that or not. When it came around anything that could remotely bring Shepard up, they both tiptoed around that subject and went on to a new one. He could clearly tell that Kaidan had recovered a lot, and he didn't want to break that. But with all that's been reporting lately, it would have to come up.

"Look…" Vega awkwardly started "Thee uh…main reason I called is because Lola's…" he trailed off as he tried to think of the best way to say it.

"Yeah, I heard."

"You've been ignoring everyone's messages about it." He stated.

Not _replied_ to the messages would have been more accurate. How can you ignore messages like that, especially when they fill up pages of your inbox? He didn't need to read them all though, they pretty much said the same things: 'Can you come and say a few words on her behalf?' or 'I think the people would like to hear a speech from you at the Shepard memorial' or the best one 'Can you come in for an interview? The galaxy would like to know more about your final moments with Shepard…'

He just pressed delete on all of them and went back to work.

"Look…" Vega broke the silence. "I know we haven't talked at all about Lola or what happened, but I know you're still in pain. I just like you to know that you're not alone, we are too. The whole Normandy feels empty, even more so when we have pass her name on the wall every day. It doesn't feel right, you know? Her gone…"

"I can't go to that memorial service, Vega." Kaidan stated. "I have already went to one of her funerals to know what it does to me. I…don't think I can handle it…even less having to handle the press trying to rip a story from me or want me to stand before everyone and try to put my feelings into a speech for all to hear."

"I know." Vega sympathized with those feelings. "But you won't be alone. The whole Normandy is coming, all of Lola's team members from her suicide mission, hell, even Hackett. We are going to be there for her and no one else…it would be better if you were there too."

Kaidan sat back, sighing as he dropped his head backwards and stared at the ceiling. Vega stood by on the screen as the major combatted his thoughts. He swore his brain would make his biotics burst or rattle his implant by how hard he fought between two decisions. Then finally, he drew his head back to the screen. "Fine. I'll go. Maybe it would help me to say goodbye."

"Good to hear it." Vega tightly grinned, ready encourage him more before seeing the time. "Well, I gotta get back to it. Take care of Earth for me."

Kaidan said goodbye, turned off the monitor, and lifted himself off the seat with a sore groan. Then, shutting off all the remaining lights, he had dragged himself to his bed and flopped down on it.

This was the first day in a long time that he had felt that she was everywhere, and not in the good way. He turned over on his back with a hand on his chest, feeling it sting. And with the throbbing, her voice spoke to him through one of the memories he had tried to repress.

_You mean a lot to me Kaidan…I love you._

Forgive me for the long intro…it's kinda my thing. But, I promise that the best parts are coming soon! Please Review, I NEED love XD.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Human Spectre

Chapter 2: The First Human Specter

Straightening out his formal uniform in front of the mirror, Kaidan stood back and examined himself. After adjusting a hair or two, he ousted a long breath before he forced himself out the door of the hotel room.

He couldn't believe that he was back in London again, so much had been cleaned up and built since his last visit about four months ago. But he still feels like a solider on the battle field when walking down a familiar street to get into a taxi.

As bits of the big city flew by the windows, the major did all he can to relax and maybe catch up on a little sleep. But he could just feel like he was getting there faster than he was ready for and his heart pounded.

And before long, he had arrived on one of the crowded streets where the cab driver impatiently honked for a clear path. Also getting impatient, Kaidan paid his fare and got out, weaving between the masses while hoping they were too distracted to recognize him. But when everyone looked up at the sky, he knew exactly why and joined them in watching the legendary SSV Normandy sore overhead and land close by the memorial.

Finally he was recognized, but he was thankful for it as he was ushered passed where it was currently cut off from the public and only friends of Shepard could be around the monument. As he walked away from the noise of the crowd at into the rather quieter plaza, he stopped for a moment to scale his eyes up to the giant Shepard that towered over him. "Hey there, Shepard." he whispered before sighing "Looks like I'm back…"

He walked to the statue's feet where a small group was gathered having conversations. Though, when he looked between them all, he barely knew a few of those people. But when seeing the Normandy glint in the sunlight not too far off, he smiled and started for it immediately.

It was clear that no one had come out of it yet, but there was a ramp descending from the backdoor. He began to climb up, but suddenly, her voice hit him again and he looked back down to the exit where she once stood.

_Don't argue with me Kaidan!_

Still staring down at that spot, he leaned against the ship's wall, remembering that this was the place where they had their last goodbyes.

_No matter what happens, I love you…always._

"Major?" He alertly turned around to find Garrus who was just about to start towards the memorial.

"Garrus! Good to see you again!"

"Likewise." He nodded. "Joker gave me a speedy ride from Palaven, I forgotten how much I missed this ship."

"You're not the only one." Kaidan patted the wall warmly.

"Yeah, I was surprised not to see you onboard. But I guess I'm not the only one trying to rebuild a planet."

"Doing what I can." He replies modestly.

Garrus walks further down the ramp and looks around at the city. "This place was in pieces last time I saw it, and I wasn't here before all that so I can't exactly say if it looks better or not. But it's not hard to see that you're doing a good job, you all are." Kaidan grinned and crossed his arms comfortably as the turian looked back at him for a moment. "Well, I've wasted enough of your time, I'm sure the Normandy crew is wanting to see you, Joker especially. I'll go mingle and finally check out that statue. Sadly, I've only seen it on the vids."

"I'll see you later then." the turian nodded and walked off.

As soon as he entered the deck, the Major was greeted by excited cheers and urgent salutes. It was good to finally been surrounded by some friendly faces. Vega, of course, was the first to jump in and strongly pat his back. There was the original team of Tali, Liara, and Wrex. Then the members of the 'suicide team' he knew little about of Grunt, Jack, Jacob, Miranda, and Samara.

At last, he was finally able to approach Joker who was accompanied by the rebooted EDI. Turns out, parts of EDI were still saved in the Normandy's AI Core so Joker could easily repair her back to normal.

"Still a down to Earth guy, Major?" Joker seized the moment for a cheesy joke, and it successfully made Kaidan smile.

But the easy part of the day only lasted a little while when they all found their seats in front of a podium at the feet of Shepard. Then, the blissful quiet wore off when they finally let the people flood in with cameras and shouting. All of the former squad members grumbled to this (though Jack shouted profanities at them.)

Soon, everyone did tone it down as music started playing and giant holographic screen stretched out in front of the statue. And when opening up with an old recording of Shepard saying "I'm Commander Shepard from Alliance Military and the first human Spectre." It then played a long stream of vids of Shepard and her deeds followed by a brief biography that summarized her life from her birth to her death.

Then afterward, starting off with General Hackett, people went up on the podium and talked about their time and experience with Shepard. This made the day seem like it went on for eternity. Kaidan felt like he was forced to sit there in that uncomfortable chair for hours, feeling the pain increase in his chest but having no choice but to choke it down.

He was relieved though when only a few of her former squad members went up and said something. They most likely wanted to keep their thoughts to themselves just like he did.

His mind did wonder elsewhere as the speeches droned on, but he didn't realize until it was too late that he was staring into the eyes of the giant Shepard. It didn't have the same feeling, not at all. But, it did oddly comfort him; feeling it only fitting that she be watching over everyone, even now.

Then at last, the whole thing was finished by a last word from Hackett. "Commander Shepard was the finest example anyone can follow, and she deserves every bit of praise she receives throughout the future which she had given her life to make possible. The name of the woman who stood for the many will be one that is never forgotten. We stand here now, Shepard, saying our farewells to you. Wherever you are now, we hope you have finally found the peace and rest you have earned."

As a picture of Shepard saluting appeared on the screen with music, Kaidan, all the former squad members, and everyone sitting down rose up in respect. Alliance Soldiers in formal attire and rifles marched in formation under orders, sending off her memory with a twenty one gun salute.

After this, when people were no longer organized and silent and the crew was heading back to the Normandy, Garrus walked beside Joker to comment "Maybe I don't fully understand your people's gun-funeral tradition, but isn't it bad to shoot thermal clips into the air?"

"Probably." Joker shrugged. "But it's been around since the Middle Ages— I think – it's not changing anytime soon."

Then EDI chimed in to help in enlightening him. "The Twenty-one Gun Salute varies a little by country. The use of gun salutes for military occasions is traced to early warriors who demonstrated their peaceful intentions by placing their weapons in a position that rendered them ineffective…" Garrus listened with interest and her voice trailed on in the distance beside him.

Joker smiled and shook his head with a light-heated laugh for his girlfriend's usual rambles, and then turned to the major, making them both stop. "Hey, um, major, I have something to ask you, and you're probably the best guy to answer this question."

"Go for it."

"The Alliance requested that we donate Shepard's armor to her section in the museum, Hackett left it up to me, but I think that's a decision for you."

Kaidan sighed and shifted uncomfortably while turning his head to look at the building nearby that was now becoming overcrowded. He had thought her armor had been completely destroyed in the last fight, but then he remembered that she did have a couple backups.

At first, he thought about fighting the decision, but what would happen to it if he said no? Sit up in her cabin packed away and gathering dust? "I guess the best place would be in a museum, where it would be protected, taken care of, and treasured." He replied and Joker nodded.

He had followed Joker up to her room where he had wanted to shut his eyes as soon as the lights came on. Needless to say he was bombarded by every memory he had tried to forget in the last year. He had half expected her to turn around the corner at the stairs leading to her bed and greet them.

She was there though, in Kaidan's mind…her scent…her clothing…and even the empty bottle sitting on the desk from when they last spent time together.

Joker asked if he was okay as he stood silently in the middle of the room, but he didn't answer and instead, quickly collected a military-grade silver case under her bed that contained the suit of armor. And as the elevator descanted, they both stood quietly as Kaidan held the case in his arms.

With his body already exhausted from the walking, Joker had to stay back at the Normandy. But just for security's sake, a few unfamiliar crew members escorted the case towards the museum. The case was no longer in Kaidan's hands by now, but in the hands of two men marching in front. Kaidan just became one of the armed men walking beside it.

His mind began to drift again while watching the museum draw closer. He knew that he has going to have to go through that Shepard section now, and had wanted to back up as soon as he was helping the others clear a path to it.

He was gently pushing people back as the case holders passed behind him, when suddenly, there was gun shots heard. He quickly twisted back to see the case holders on the ground, holding where they were wounded and a figure with its face concealed by a black hood stood over them with a pistol.

Kaidan jumped quickly to grab the person, but they took off, grabbing the case in one hand and trying to disappear in the horrified crowd. "Hey!" Kaidan yelled after the person, shoving everyone out of the way as he ran and tried to find a clear place to shoot.

The person then sprinted out of the thick of the crowd, starting towards the street and shooting anyone— not fatally— who got in their way. They were fast, but Kaidan was right on their tail as they ran across a street, vaulted over a fence, and into an ally in hopes to throw him off. But Kaidan was not easily lost as he copied the thief's movements and began firing after them.

The first few shots were tactfully evaded by the hooded thief ducking and rolling out of the way. But when they were not fast enough to get back up, a shot landed in their leg and a woman's voice gave a yelp of pain as she dropped to the ground. Kaidan recovered the case in one hand while pointing the rifle down at the woman.

As she lay on her back, he had thought she was done. But with a roar of rage, the woman stood back up on her good leg and threw herself at the major, pressing him to the ground. They rolled around, throwing punches. She was trying to rip the case away from him as he flexed all his muscles to keep her hands back.

She was a lot stronger than he thought she would be, and very fast with a fist. But he is able to grab her hooded head and slam it hard against a wall, knocking her out.

With soreness, the major climbed back onto his feet and rested against to wall, looking down at the mysterious woman as the rest of the men finally caught up with him. "Major Alenko! Are you alright?" one asked. Stiffly, he nodded and watched as they grabbed the woman and pulled down her hood.

All the air in his lunges left him immediately as he stared in shock at her face. Her black was no longer pulled back…her ivory skin now carried a bruise on her forehead…and her eyes were concealed by sleeping lids.

It couldn't have been her, there were little changes to her face but everything was exact. But it didn't like her at all…she wore clothes that only people on the street would wear…and the way she had attacked him…she didn't recognize him at all.

The men were stunned as well, lifting her face and examining it many times until one of them finally said it.

"Commander Shepard?"


	3. Chapter 3: A Stranger Onboard

Chapter 3: A Stranger Onboard

Kaidan sat by the Med Bay's door in shock as he stared at the wall. For hours, he had waited for Dr. Chakwas to come out, trying to organize his thoughts. He practically jumped when the door finally slid open and the doctor approached him with a grim expression. And before he opened his mouth to ask her questions, she said "It's her, major. I don't know how, but it's the commander."

His heart skipped a beat as he started for the door. But the doctor firmly pressed her hand on his chest to stop him. He looked at her blankly, almost filled with frustration that he was being denied to at least see her, to hold her again. "Major…she does not remember who she is…she is nothing that you remember."

"What?!" that made him stop trying to push her aside.

"She has no memory of her life, the crew, the Reapers, and not even you. She has even taken on a new name…and a personality that I don't even recognize. I had to strap her down to the table— she tried to attack me." She explains.

He couldn't believe it for a minute, he could not even picture the woman he knew so well wish harm on one of her crew. "Let me see her." He said, almost assertively as he pushed the doctor aside and entered.

He felt frozen as he saw those green-blue eyes immediately fix on him with rage as she fought the restraints. "…Shepard? Gen? Is that you?" he hoarsely asked.

"God dammit— Would you people stop calling me that?!" she impatiently yelled. "Didn't you see the vids?! The chick is dead— vaporized even! Get over it!"

It was her voice, but it was set to a growl that almost scared him. But, still struck by the sight of her, he cross the room and sat down beside her as she muttered curses under her breath. "Genesis, it's me, Kaidan. Don't you…don't you recognize me?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I recognize you. You're that military, specter asshole that did something way back when." She said, filled with spite. "Look _hero_, your girlfriend's gone, sorry! And my name is Kat! Alright?! Katherine Smith!"

He had recognized that name…'Kat' Smith has become a big name in the underground. Nobody knows who she was, but her group of hired mercs has even been giving Kaidan problems by stealing guns and supplies. He even knows of a bounty on her head.

But this whole thing just becomes more and more unbelievable…and every time she spoke, it stung him deeply and he felt almost immobilized. And, he had to push. "Genesis Shepard, your parents were killed by slavers on Mindoir, but you were saved by the Alliance and enlisted when you were eighteen—"

"Alright crazy, let me just stop you there." She quickly interrupted. "I've never been to Mindoir, my mom died a long time ago and I've never met my father. And as for the Alliance part of all of this, it would never happen! I hate them, and would _never_ work in any kind of military. The greatest thing about turning eighteen that I remember is buying my own pack of smokes."

"What about the Reapers?! When you saved the Citadel?! When you worked for Cerberus and took down the Collectors?! The battle at London?!"

"Yeah, I didn't do any of those things." She growled, tightening her fists. "Shep sounds like a great person and all, but I am nothing like her. In fact, this was the only day I did my own dirty work because I thought the whole memorial thing would make things easier."

"…Why did you try to steal her armor?"

"You're kidding me right? Do you know how much that crap is worth? I could finally get my own ship and expand my business off this damn rock!" she then looked around for a bit, studying where she is. "Or, this one might do. Always wanted my own Normandy."

He wanted to just stop talking and walk out of there to save himself from any more pain. He had wanted to march up to Chakwas and yell at her for being wrong. This greedy, disrespectful, and partly immature woman wasn't Shepard at all. She might have looked exactly like her, sounded like her…but in no way was she the woman he mourned for.

"You're right…" he began lowly, lifting himself off the chair. "You're nothing like her."

The woman, still held in rage, smiled devilishly "Now you're getting the picture…"

He broke away from her and marched out of the room while clinching his teeth. As the door slid shut behind him, he collapsed against the door, holding his head. He gave himself a moment, feeling so lost and wanting to go back in and start screaming at her until the Shepard he knew came back.

"Major!" Chakwas quickly approached him with alarm.

"What?" he stood straight up. "What is it?"

"I tried to explain to him but…"

"Who is 'him'?"

At that moment, Joker's voice chimed in on the intercom. "Major, there is a turian detective demanding to come aboard. I've tried to send Chakwas to explain or asked him to wait but…"

"I'll deal with it." Kaidan answered.

Right when exiting the Normandy, a turian in an officer's suit gruffly inserted his badge into Kaidan's face. "Major Alenko, I'm Detective Salas."

"What is this about?" he demanded as the turian folded away his badge.

"I have reason to believe that Kat Smith is aboard."

"How is that? We just brought her in!" he began to argue.

"I have been tracking Kat down for quite some time and just had a feeling that she would be here. Using big events to her advantage is sort of her style. So, I was watching all the security cameras along that part of the city and successfully caught a glimpse of her face as she was running from you." He explains.

"I'm sure Dr. Chakwas explained—"

"She did." He said gruffly. "But I won't believe any of that until I do a scan for myself. And, Shepard or not, that woman is a dangerous criminal that I will see brought to justice."

"I'm sorry detective, but I for obvious reasons, I cannot allow that." Kaidan tried to voice that statement as calmly as he could, but his tone still rang with warning.

"I thought as much." Salas replied, folding his hands behind his back. "And at the moment, I have no warrant to force the issue. But when I do I will be back for her, major. Be sure of that." Kaidan glared threateningly at him, combating the turian's lion like eyes until they finally broke away from each other, with him walking away from the ship and Kaidan entering it.

Vega stood by the door, leaning against the wall as Kaidan passed "So I guess you're coming back to the Normandy right?" Kaidan didn't reply or even acknowledge him with more than a glance. "I got your back, Elvis. We'll make sure no one is gonna come in here and take the person that saved the galaxy's ass." He shouted after him.

But the major didn't know what to think of that…what has she been doing all this time…what has she done? Would it forever ruin the memory of Shepard if anyone were to know? He can't help but wish he never found her and maybe let her take off with the armor…and he can't help but wonder if it would be better for the woman he loved, and probably for him, if she was still dead.

* * *

I just sat and wrote this chapter without pause…and my figures hurt.

Anyway, I hope to post more soon but that will probably be awhile. For now, I just want to thank you for your support! It's been years since I've done a legitimate fanfic, and I fought how much it helps you relax and refine your writing…

Update (3-13-13): So, I feel embarrassed, I just read through all my chapters and realized my dyslexia kicked in in some places like "Kaidan" and "Kaiden". I even forgot "Specter" is actually spelled "Spectre". All fixed now! (I think, I may have missed some spots...if I did, please inform me in a P.M.) Anyway, I apologize for how long chapter 4 is taking me, usually my writing time is focused on my book...and then there's college...I do hope I have another time, when I feel like getting away from said book that seems to take over my inspiration (and life), to continue this story because I do have a good feeling about it!

-SeraphimVanguard


End file.
